When Worlds Collide
by twyxdust
Summary: so basically, Yuuri brings Wolfram to Earth. err.. this is sort of a sequel to my previous fics. LOL. y'know i really suck at summaries so just read and review and make this fangirl happy. okay? :D betaread by the amazing DaystarsMom
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

beta-read by DaystarsMom who is simply amazing

This is a yuuram fic which is sort of a continuation of my previous fics (read them here - just click my user name or in my livejournal but you can read it on its own since it's mostly plotless (which is what happens when you leave a fic untouched for over two weeks) and full of mushy stuff. LOL. and um.. it details the experiences of Wolfram when he went to Earth with Yuuri. if you read it, I'd be happy but leaving a review would make me go XD for the whole week.

------

**The First Chapter [Yuuri's POV**

"Gwendal… I want to go back to Earth for a while…"

"I don't see any problem with that Your Majesty," Gwendal said, not taking his eyes away from the papers on his desk. "But why are you asking me?"

I looked intently at Gwendal for a few seconds before speaking again.

"This time, I'm taking Wolfram with me… and I figured I need your permission for that."

He looked up at me and nodded. "I see…"

"THAT'S WONDERFUL YOUR MAJESTY!! WONDERFUL!!!" Gunter screamed like a rabid fangirl (I think he's going to have a seizure anytime now) as he grabbed a paper and the quill from Gwendal's hand and wrote something like mad.

"Uh… Gunter? I think you're over-reacting…" I started, but obviously, Gunter was a world of his own at the moment.

"We should inform Cheri-sama! Oh! The preparations! We should begin as early as now! We should send out invitations!!!"

"Gunter, just stop it!" Wolfram said with a cold voice, speaking for the first time since we entered Gwendal's office. However, he turned away just as quickly, as if he had realized how harsh he had sounded.

Wolfram continued speaking in a less cruel tone, "His Majesty doesn't know what he's doing. He's not aware of _all_ of the customs here so just stop all right? Don't make a big deal out of it!"

"Wolfram…" I said. Gunter, already close to tears, had retreated in fear behind me.

"Yuuri, usually when the Maou takes his betrothed to meet his family before his 16th birthday, it means that he intends to marry that person within the year," Wolfram explained. I opened my mouth, but Wolfram added quickly, "But you're not aware of that! So Gunter here is just getting all excited over nothing."

Wolfram turned back to Gunter. "We should not play on the Maou's naiveté for too long, Gunter. I think everyone here agrees that the farce engagement when he came here is enough."

I smiled. Typical of Wolfram to be the one always worrying about me.

_He's going to like this._

All of us stood in silence for a moment until Wolfram finally noticed that everyone, including Conrad who was standing quietly in the corner of the room from the very beginning, was smiling at him. Even Gunter, who was silently having a nosebleed.

"Why are… you smiling like that?" Wolfram asked, looking at each of us in turn.

"I see… You meant for this as a surprise, Your Majesty?" Gwendal said, and then he gave a small cough before starting to write again.

"Huh?" Wolfram asked, obviously confused.

Conrad walked to his younger brother and ruffled his hair in affection, much to Wolfram's surprise. "Wolfram, Gunter has all the right to be excited."

I cleared my throat, and Wolfram turned to me.

"Uh… I already told them Wolfram," I said, not daring to meet his eyes. "I also asked… for their permission… to marry you." The last words came out in a very weird voice that I didn't think belonged to me. I was sure that anytime now, my cheeks are going to explode from the heat.

Wolfram's jaw dropped several floors to the ground. "Permission?To… to _marry_?"

I nodded and gave the best apologetic look I could muster in response.

"But… But.. You don't have to! I mean… You're the Maou!"

"I know. But on earth… this is how we do it. I mean… to express your intentions in the right manner… this is how we…." I said, my voice becoming smaller and smaller by the minute. Wolfram had his eyes closed and a dreadful aura was hovering above him.

I raised my hands quickly in front of me (_Please don't get mad at me, Wolf!) _and hastily added, "And besides… It seemed like the right thing to do."

"So you mean… taking me to earth is…"

"Yes. Conrad told me. About that… and…" I mumbled on, blushing furiously. _I really want you to come with me._

Wolfram's eyes were wide and teary - like Gunter's only a lot more adorable - but he had his hands clenched in a fist.

_Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…_

"AND WHEN _EXACTLY_ WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME?" Wolfram shouted, hitting me in the head with a rolled parchment that materialized out of thin air.

_Yes. A very bad feeling…_

"I'm so sorry if I made decisions without consulting you! I wanted to surprise you, that's all!" I backed away, trying to block his attacks.

"Wolfram, give that back!" Gwendal said, reaching out for the paper in Wolfram's hands.

"And you?! My own flesh and blood?! You're part of this!? And you too?! Stop smiling, you half-human!!"

Gwendal heaved a sigh and arranged the papers on his desk while Conrad shrugged and started to leave the room, dragging a crying Gunter by his clothes, leaving me at Wolfram's mercy.

_And I thought you were on my side!_

"Wolfram! I'M SO SORRY!!"

-------

**The Ceremony [Wolfram's POV**

"And in the tradition of the great Maous before His Majesty Yuuri…."

Yuuri and I were sitting at a large table in the middle of the great hall of the castle, which was decorated in outrageous colors down to the last candlestick. All of the nobles and people of Shin Makoku were also in attendance to watch the ceremony.

_And they have a reason, too, with us wearing these several layers of ridiculously colorful and large clothes. …and a despicable hat made of some animal (the poor thing),_ I thought as I shifted the weight of my hat on my head.

We had been sitting here for over two hours and my legs were already dead. Everyone in the hall was half-asleep. Everyone, that is, except Gunter, who was proclaiming in an animated manner the innocence of the love of the previous Maou (My mother? I highly doubt it.) while the orchestra played some kind of dramatic music for effect.

_My back hurts…When will this torture end?_

"I thought I told Gunter to prepare a simple ceremony for this… Really, we're just going back to Earth." Yuuri said with a sigh, putting his head on his hands.

"…He was pretty excited over everything about you. I still can't believe you didn't tell me," I replied in a whisper.

Gunter's voice droned on and some horrible music from the renowned Shin Makoku Orchestra played on the background. It eerily reminded me of a funeral I once attended.

"Ne.. Wolfram? What do you say we skip the rest of this?" Yuuri whispered as he leaned over.

I turned to him and smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

"In count of three?" he suggested, giving me a wide, mischievous grin.

I undid the first button of my large coat."Yeah. Definitely."

"THREE!"

In a split second, our heavy clothes (if you could call those absurd things clothes) were airborne and just as quickly, we were running towards the fountain at the end of the hall, much to everyone's surprise. Several people stood up to see what was happening.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing? Your Majestyyyy"

"Finally, something interesting happened!"

"Oh! How exciting! They are eloping!"

Greta jumped up from Gwendal's lap, waking him from his slumber, and waved at us. "Yuuri! Wolfram! Good Luck!"

"Thank you Greta! I'll bring you something from Earth when we come back!" Yuuri called as he waved back, the large crown bouncing on his head as he ran.

As we passed by an astonished Gunter, Yuuri bowed slightly, holding out the crown in front of him, "Gunter! I'm so sorry!"

"Yuuri!" I called out to him and held out my hand. The waters in the fountain were already swirling.

"Everyone, I'm so sorry! We'll be back!" Yuuri yelled to the rest of the audience, who cheered wildly in reply.

"Good luck Your Majesty!"

"Take care!"

I saw Gunter with the crown in his right hand, waving a white handkerchief - to bid us goodbye or to admit his defeat, I didn't have time to ask.

"Wolfram, hold on, okay?" Yuuri said, grabbing my hand just before we jumped into the water.

"You bet I will," I said with a smile and then everything else spun wildly and dissolved into a great burst of light.

------

Suggestions, comments, critics are welcome as always


	2. Chapter 2

okay here's the next chapter

--------

**The First Night [Yuuri's POV**

"AHHH!"

As I emerged from the bathtub, gasping for air, water overflowed onto the floor. A few seconds later, Wolfram appeared beside me with a splash, gasping and laughing (and choking on the water), causing more water to spill over.

"Gunter will definitely kill you when we get back," he said, laughing so hard that I couldn't help but join him.

"Only if Gwendal doesn't cut off my head first! And will you stop laughing? You're going to breathe in water!" I managed to say, hitting him playfully on the shoulder which made him laugh some more.

Just then the door slammed open and my mother, with a worried expression on her face, barged in.

"Yuu-chan! Wolf-chan!" she exclaimed, running towards us, her arms wide open.

"Mother!" "Mama-chan!"

"Yuuri, call me Mama-chan!"

Soon we were in my mother's tight cuddle. Behind her, I saw Shori leaning on the door, staring at us with a weird expression.

"Shori!" I called, pulling away from my mother's hug.

"Yuu-chan. Welcome back."

"You know Wolfram, right?" I said, gesturing over to Wolfram who was still being cuddled and adored by my mother.

"Yeah. I know him," he said, acknowledging Wolfram with a glance before turning around to walk away.

"Hm. I don't think he's happy to see me," Wolfram said, looking slightly worried. I could only reply with a shrug.

----

Wolfram, as usual, was received warmly by my Mother. She seemed very comfortable with the idea of us being engaged - not that I'm complaining. Father was out of town on a business trip and Shori, on the other hand, seemed to be in a bad mood that night. He didn't even join us for dinner.  
_  
I wonder what's up with him..._

"Do you think your older brother is okay?" Wolfram's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"He was probably just tired. He got a new computer game last week and I bet he's been up late every night playing it," I replied, turning off my lamp.

"Oh.. Okay… Hm. Good night, then, Yuuri," he said with a yawn, as he pulled up the covers to his shoulders.

And then I realized that my bed isn't as big as the one we have in Shin Makoku… and as a result, we were lying much closer to each other than before.

A lot closer.

_Oh no. Not again…_ I thought as I stared at the ceiling, becoming more and more aware of the wild pounding inside my chest. I thought there was a whole rock band inside of me.

Wolfram fell asleep quickly enough (How did he always manage to do that?!) and his hand went over to my neck. I prayed to all the gods who would listen for the pounding to stop. I started to remove his hand. I had to turn my head toward him to do it, and a second later, I froze.

Wolfram's face was really, _really_ close to mine.

I think I stopped breathing.

"…Yuuri? Are you all right?" he whispered, sleepily. "Why are you shivering? Are you cold?"

I was already sweating profusely despite the air conditioner unit turned to full blast. With his eyes still closed, he pulled the covers over me and wrapped his arms entirely around my body.

"…."

"Yuuri?" he asked again, this time opening his eyes leaning closer to check. I could feel his breathing in my neck. It smelled… kind of sweet.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

"Why are you blue? Why aren't you… breathing?"

"…I forgot how," I replied in a squeaky voice.

He sat up quickly in panic and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Yuuri!" He cried out and started to shake me so hard that I thought my head would all off.

…and then I passed out.

----------

"What happened anyway? Did you have a bad dream?" Wolfram asked, offering me a glass of water.

We were sitting in the kitchen, with only the light from the sink and the open fridge.

"I…"

Wolfram put the back of his hand over my forehead and said, "You don't feel sick but you appear slightly pale…"

I avoided his gaze and gulped down the water in the glass in one go.

He moved closer, just like before, and I couldn't help but widen my eyes. The rock band was back.

_Please. Not again._

"Yuuri?"

"Yes?" I replied in a high-pitched voice, almost dropping the glass that I was holding.

"Hey, you should be used to this. Don't tell me you're still uncomfortable being with me," Wolfram said trying to sound as if he was joking, but I could tell from his voice that he was hurt somehow.

"No, it's nothing like that!"

"Just to remind you, you were the one who kissed me first," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I know! It's just that… Wolfram… I…"

"What's wrong?"

"I… it's just that… back there…"

I looked down on my hands._ I'm running away again._

"What is it?" He sounded sincerely worried.  
_  
What am I supposed to say? Do I admit to him that I'm really the wimp that he says I am?_

"It's just… sometimes… You know..." I mumbled, looking up at him.

Wolfram had a curious expression on his face and I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

_Wolf, I'm sorry…I want to stop running but…_

"…Are you afraid of me Yuuri?"

"No! It's just that… give me some time. I'm not really used to… this." I replied weakly, hoping that I didn't hurt him in any way - because that's the last thing I wanted to do.

We stared at each other for several seconds before he burst out laughing (I realize at this moment that he laughs more often these days.) "Yuuri! Don't tell me you were thinking of_ that._"

"What? Hey! Why are you laughing? This is a very awkward moment for me!"

"Yuuri," he began, his expression quickly becoming more serious, "I'm of noble birth."

I nodded dumbly. Wolfram, on the other hand, was obviously amused.

"…and as such, we have traditions that we follow. Things like that… Like what you were thinking," He continued on and looked at me knowingly to which I frantically blushed. "They wait… until marriage."

I nodded quickly and looked down on my hands again in shame.

"So you don't have anything to worry about. Okay?"

Wolfram was being surprisingly patient with someone silly like me. I guess… he had really changed a lot, from the first time I met him, and I hadn't even notice until now.

"Yuuri, you do know… that I'd never do anything to hurt you…" Wolfram said softly.

I looked up at him and saw that his face was still serious but his eyes were kind. "I know that. I'm sorry."

He smiled as he stood up from his chair and patted me on the head. "You really are a wimp."

"Hey!"

"…so can we go back to sleep?"

As I took his hand in mine, my heart pounded wildly again. It felt different this time. Different.. in a nice way.

"Yeah. Let's sleep."

_I think I'm going to be okay._

---------

Comments/reviews/suggestions will be greatly appreciated


End file.
